Enigmata: Genu's Revenge Negative Items
What They Are Negative items are items that can be accidentally picked up and deal some sort of negative effect. They have different shaped bodies and differently colored X's. Negative Effects and Colors For most negative effects, there is a corresponding ship color and X color. I will also be adding shield damage and armor damage. ' Shield Damage: '''When your ship's shield (the blue bar on the topmost spot of the Health and Energy HUD) gets damaged, your ship will flash a light blue color. Also, it will start depleting first when your ship is damaged, and will then pass the damage to the armor when it is gone. '''Armor Damage: '''When your ship's armor (the red bar in the middle of the Heath and Energy HUD that depletes when the shield bar above exhausts fully) gets damaged, it flashes a light red color slightly lighter than the Slow Effect below. '''Slow Effect: '''When you get hit by an Elzon's laser and other red boss lasers, you will recieve this effect. It "slows your ship in time," as the Mission Commander put it. It has no neg-bonus; the red X corresponds to the Gold Loss effect below. '''Gold Loss: '''It is recieved only in an item form, and it takes away 20,000 gold. In the game, it has a page-like body and if it is recieved, it will say in red text: -20,000 Gold. It may be some kind of acid that attacks the gold reserves on your ship. '''Bonus Killer: '''The item is an octagonally shaped item, and it has a Z instead of an X. Even if you have Bonus Lock on, it bypasses it and "kills" your bonus weapon. In the game, if you collect it, it will say in red text: Bonus Killer! '''Chaos Effect: '''It is collected in the form of a light-green X inside an 8-pointed star or Demenus's lasers. It makes your ship jolt around chaotically (hence the name) and colors it light green. '''Engine Failure:' It is really not "engine failure", but really a reversal of your controls: left for right, right for left, up for down, etc. It's X is magenta-colored, and it colors your ship a magenta hue when it is recieved as an item or Mega Goliath's lasers (you should see by now that if a boss has a certain color scheme, expect the color the negative effect corresponds to). '''Weapon Failure: '''This, unlike the engine failure above, really lives up to its name. It colors your ship a dark blue, and stops your ship from firing anything but skills like the Pison Wave. It is collected with a dark-blue X. '''Stun Effect: '''It is collected with a yellow X, and colors your ship yellow. It stops your ship from moving but not your weapons. The Engine Failure effect above really makes it misleading. '''E.M.P. Ship Glitch: '''It is the only effect that is inflicted by Clade's boss form, and it activates all your skills and items. It is somewhat double bladed, as it can activate items for you, or waste them if your Health and Energy bars are full. Trivia *The Neginenergy upgrade allows your ship to recieve energy from negative effects. Do not turn Auto Negative effect on with it unless Neginenergy is a high level because the skill will overpower the energy you recieve. Category:Bonuses Category:Items Category:Lists